violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Priscila Ferro
Priscila Ferro is Ludmila Ferro's mom. She appears in Season 3 of Violetta. Personality Priscilla seems like a nice and friendly woman, but that's only a mask, due to the fact she is really mean. She would do literally anything to get people she doesn't like out of the way, even with big consequences for her. Priscilla and her ex-husband (Ludmila's father) divorced when Ludmila was very young. After the divorce Ludmila's father moved to Africa. Out of hate of her ex-husband, she destroyed every gift he sent Ludmila, deleted every e-mail he sent her and telling Ludmila that her father didn't care about her. Character History Early Years Priscilla and Ludmila's father divorced when Ludmila was really young, so Ludmila was raised by only her mother. Priscilla is a millionaire by herself by marrying and divorcing many rich men in the past. It seems like Priscilla was actually nice to Ludmila before the events of Violetta, and gives her everything she wants, from expensive clothes, to exotic animals to limousines. Season 3 She meets Germán Castillo and she falls in love with him. But after Ludmila fights with her mother over him, Priscilla started abusing Ludmila till the end of the story. But at one of the last episodes, she admits she needs help on her psychological problems. Trivia *She is Ludmila's mom. *The actor who plays Priscilla, Florencia Ortiz, is actually really nice. *She was Violetta's ex stepmother. *She never really loved Violetta. *She is a really bad mother to Ludmila and was a bad mother to Violetta. *She tried to replace both Angie and Maria, but to Violetta she could never do that. *All mean and bad things she does to Angie is cause of jealousy. *She pushed Violetta down the stair because she was about to tell German about the thing she found out about Priscilla, and that is - She only married German for money and because he's rich. *She appears to marry other men only if they're rich. *She never really loved German or her husband. *She married German and her ex husband because they're rich. *She and Germán were married. *She's a good singer. *She hates Jade. * Her former husband lives in Africa *She is a very mean person. *She acts good,but later everything proves otherwise. *She pushed Violetta down a stair. *She hates Naty. *She made Ludmila bad. *She thinks bad of Violetta and Federico. *She wants Ludmila to be bad, the only star in the world, and for her not to do team work. *She is jealous on Angie. *She kicked out Naty out of the house once. *Several times, she kicked Angie out of the house too. *She is a lot like Jade. Jade is even nicer. *She finds Jade annoying. *She tries to fool German, Violetta and even her beloved daughter Ludmila. *She put a Tarantula into Angie's car once. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Antagonist Category:Love Interests of German